Delirium
Delirium belongs to Moonlight (talk) , you can only use her with my permission. Appearance Delirium is a female NightWing. She has dark blue eyes and navy blue scales. She is very slim and agile. She is at average height for a NightWing her age. She doesn't have very much muscle. Delirium's horns curl forwards at the end which looks weird to some but suits her. The silver scales on her wings are completely random, not resembling any shape or constellation at all. Personality Delirium is very disturbed and usually sits in a corner talking to herself and avoiding any contact with dragons. She is afraid of what her mind is putting into her thoughts. Delirium sees ghosts and spirits and sometimes talks to them if she think they're good. But she will sit there cowering in the corner if they are bad or try and run away from them even though nothing is there, or so that's what everybody thinks. The world in her mind and her reality sometimes get mixed up together in her head so she sometimes thinks that whatever is happening in her mind is happening in the real world. Delirium likes to read also. Mostly books that have a whole different way of how real life works, or horror books. She also likes horror movies and absolutely loves horror games. Delirium has a tendency to watch people when they're not looking and follow them sometimes. She confuses what's in her head and what's real most of the time and has trouble figuring it out but refuses to ask for help no matter how confused she is. The voices in her head help sometimes, but only for simple things, like when to flip the page in a book or what to do in a video game whenever she actually gets to play them. They make sure she functions properly everyday and control whatever she does most of the time. Delirious Delirious is the voice inside of Delirium's mind. Delirious is very threatening and gets angry when Delirium doesn't want to do what it says. Delirious always puts sinister thoughts into Delirium's mind to make sure she cooperates. Delirious likes to control Delirium. Delirious does not care about Delirium. She doesn't care what happens to her after she convinces Delirium to do something bad, she really doesn't care. But she makes it seem like she cares when she does get punished. History Delirium was put into an insane asylum when she started talking about ghosts and cowering in corners. Nobody believed her and thought she was just messed up and crazy, which she is. She was never able to think properly without the voices in her head telling her to do everything. She decided to name the voice "Delirious" and talks to it everyday. She also talked to the ghosts that roam the insane asylum. The patients that never got the chance to leave. Sometimes she would stay up late at night to talk to these ghosts. Some of them were like her best friends. As the years went by, her visions of ghosts and the insane voice in her head got crazier and crazier and she got crazier and crazier along with it. Slowly losing her sanity until there was none left. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters